


Her Seventeen

by Liveane



Category: Original Work, Original stories
Genre: Gen, Mystery Stories, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveane/pseuds/Liveane
Summary: Hi, i'm Rev, Reverson is my real name but i don't think i like my name that much so i prefer everyone calling me Rev for short. Besides, i'm not really a special person, there's nothing really special about me, or that's what almost everyone thinks of me, well, aside from my girlfriend i think. We think alike, we like almost the same things, but that's pretty much all of it. You see i'm not really an extra ordinary person, this story is not about being extra ordinary either. There's really nothing more to it, really.And i think this story is not about me either, but it's a story about a girl. This girl, the girl i never knew i will meet, a girl that is not so ordinary and plain, this girl, that i thank gods for meeting her. The girl that changed me, or making me see what changes look and actually feel like. I'm just an ordinary guy but this girl is too far from ordinary. This story is all about her...And how she changed me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The guy who doesn't like me back](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+guy+who+doesn%27t+like+me+back).



> It's an original work, i haven't thought of any fandom yet, but i just dedicate this story for my crush who doesn't like me back.

I am currently working at an accounting firm, i collect papers from my office mate, Christine, she's quite nice, i mean, she looks nice and she's nice too, she always smiles at me and to all of our officemates. She likes to chat about random things whenever she has a free time or whenever she doesn't want to do her work, she talks a lot, she talks to me a lot, we just talk about random things though, about all the work loads she have to do, about all the work she needs to finish and also, about all the work she doesn't want to do. I always listen to her stories, about how tired she is because her boyfriend came to her house last night and they became intimate all night, even though i don't really want to know all of it, she still keeps on talking about it. Of course, i'm not a rude guy so i'm still all eyes and ears on her story last night, and i keep nodding and smiling on some points, i also comment a few words about it, but that's just all of it. She also talks about how tired she is to do all her work, i don't know what else she does whenever her boyfriend doesn't come to her house because he's with his own family, but that's not my business already. She just always say that she's tired and getting lazy to do her job. 

"I wish i'm not working here, you know." She said one time when handling me the financial statements and receipts of the company. I turned my head up to her because she sounds irritated, her smiling face is now a cringe. 

"Why is that?" I asked because she usually tells me she loves working here, she just feels tired and getting more lazy to do her job, and she usually tells me how our officemate Andrew kinda likes her and every guy in our office likes her, not just Andrew.

"I don't know, i'm always the talk of the town here. Hmm, you know how nice i am right? Rev? I'm nice, right?" She asked me as she leans closer to me, i can see her cleavage already because she wears a v-neck kinda loose blouse, she always dress like that anyway so i don't mind, if it's a not super tight skirt or body hugging dress or loose blouse and a mini skirt or tight slocks, she has a nice body anyway so maybe it's just her fashion statement or something, i couldn't care less. I kinda look, i must admit, i would lie if i said i didn't like it, but that's pretty much all of it, i just couldn't care less about the clothes she wears. I know she wants me to agree with what she said, she wants me to confirm that she's nice, well, she's nice alright, in fact, she's so nice that all of our officemates, especially guys wants to talk to her or wants to help her when she got trouble with the broken printer, or when there's something wrong with her computer, i think almost all of our guy officemates wants to accompany her whenever she goes to the pantry or to the stock room, especially Andrew of course, maybe that's why she thinks he likes her, i remember one day he accompanied her to the stock room because she said she needs help on the papers, they didn't come back until after an hour and 30, maybe they just couldn't find it, or, whatever. I'm not really that kind of guy who minds other's business, so i just couldn't care less. 

"Uhh, yea, yes, you are. You're very nice, in fact." I said back, i know she also wants to hear that answer and who am i to disagree with her anyway when i think she's nice. She smiled at me, that really luscious smile, and she also puts her hand on my shoulder, she's like trying to give me an appreciative handshake or something, i don't know maybe that's how showing appreciation for girls so i give her a smile but i feel really awkward, i really wanna put away her hand but she might feel offended, i don't know. 

"You're such a good guy, Rev." She said, even though i always receive that comment i still say, "Thanks." I just don't why they always say that to me, i mean, i just think what i think and say what i see and need to say, nothing more nothing less. Or maybe that's just what good is like, i don't even know. 

"Hmm, do you think i'm a talk of the town? I'm a talk of the town right, Rev? They always talk about me whenever i'm not around." That thing she said is actually quite true, talk of the town? I don't know, but i know she's nice, she can totally be herself and express her confidence to anyone, especially to our guy officemates, she always hangs out and talks to almost all guys in here, i don't find what's wrong on that actually, i think it's good that she can be with everyone. And for the girls of our office, she can talk with them too, in fact she's so nice that she greets everyone with a great smile and they greet her too, i really think they are close with each other because they talk with Christine, smile and laugh with her stories when it's lunch time or whenever they have a free time, in fact, they still smile and laugh even though Christine is not with them, they still talk about her, i don't quite know what they talk about her though, i just couldn't care less. 

"Hmm maybe." I answered as her hand is still on my shoulder, she gives me that confused look though and she immediately take away her hand, after handling me the papers, she turns around and go straight to her work place, did i annoy her with my answer? Should i said "no" instead? I sigh as i couldn't take back what i said anyway. 

Chrisitne gets more and more annoyed at work but she still manages to smile, she's nice anyway, but she starts to look annoyed and irritated whenever i see her go inside her cubicle, she always make this annoyed face where you make a sideway pout, i can see her doing that because i'm just in front of her. I don't want to ask what's her problem though, maybe she's just having a hard time with her boyfriend or maybe her boyfriend needs to stay with his family more than her. I wanna ask her sometimes but, i got a lot of things to do myself, but she still smiles at me whenever she passes my cubicle and handling me the papers. Her smile is as bright as the sun either when she's with our boss too, she's the secretary anyway so she's with him quite a lot. I always think she's close to our boss more than anyone else in our work place because she's always with him, especially now, i mean she takes half a day inside our boss' office almost every day, i think she really has a lot of work to do inside his office, i think our boss needs a lot of help on his secretary, and maybe that's why she gets more annoyed because she always talks about being lazy and tired to do her work and our boss gives her even more things to do. I wish i could help her though, but i don't even know what work she's doing, heck, i don't even know what's a secretary is doing, i hope it's not harder than what i'm doing, but seeing Christine, i think it's a lot of work to do. 

One lazy morning i got to work, i'm almost late but i still managed to get on time though, lucky me, i guess. Chrisitine was late, i wonder why, she's never late, she's a nice person and she's probably the earliest person to arrive at work, if it's not me, or Andrew. Maybe she got intimate with her boyfriend again last night, or maybe she's sick or something, i don't know, and i don't think i'd like to know either. Anyway, my officemates are so busy with their work they didn't even realize i'm here already, no one greeted me a "hi" or "good morning" which they usually do, but because i'm almost late, they are all facing on their computers already so i shrugged it off and got to my cubicle and started working too. I kept on looking at Chrisitine's cubicle and on my watch, she was already 5 minutes late, and 10, and 15, i started to feel worried about her, "maybe she's just absent today," i thought to myself, she's probably really sick. I got back to my computer when i heard steps coming from a stilleto, i snuck out my head slightly outside my cubicle just to check if i was right, and i was. It was Christine and she's smiling that brightest smile again, and greet everyone with a "hi, sorry i'm late.," she smiled at me too as she walked inside her cubicle, she's nice after all. As she picked up the papers and brought them to me, she said that she was late because "We missed each other so much", exact words that she said, i knew she got intimate with her boyfriend again, i just smiled and nodded at her story for the day, but before she could finish, our boss came out of his office and asked Christine to go inside. He looked serious but Christine was still smiling and happy to go inside his office as she did, i felt worried about her actually, i was thinking that our boss might scold her for being late, but i was kind of a thankful it was not me though. 

It has been minutes since Christine got inside our boss' office, "oh boy, she really got herself into trouble," i said to myself, maybe a secretary should always be early, i don't know. It was almost an hour when i heard the door opened, it made a ruckus to all my officemates, and all of them stand up to see the lady walking furiously, i too, stand up just to check who the lady was. She was an average mid-old lady, average looking face, and an average fashion taste, but even though her clothes are too far from Christine is wearing, she still looks decent and prestigous. I already knew who she was though, it was our boss' wife, we are still standing and looking at our boss' office when she got inside. 

"Oohh, she's in biiiig trouble, now." I looked at Michelle as she said that, her cubicle was way far from our boss' office but she was standing right next to me. 

"You mean, he, right?" I asked her because she might be confused with the pronouns, i know she's pertaining to our boss, that's why it should be a he. She looked at me with a confused face though, and then she grinned, "Oh, Rev, you're so naive... But yea, it should be both of them." She said as she shook her head and left me. What did she mean both of them? What does Christine have to do with it? And i'm naive? Yea i got that a lot, i mean almost everyone says i'm naive, sometimes i think i really am.  
Everyone just stopped working and just stare at our boss' office even though we're not really seeing anything, it was just plain stupid, so i got back to my chair and continue working, i don't want to mind their business anyway. Minutes passed and we could totally hear a woman shouting and screaming, it felt so angry and furious, i think it was our boss' wife, but i don't know why she was angry, i couldn't think of any excuses, and the fact that Christine was still in there, she might be involved in their fight. I kept on hearing my officemates saying "Good for her," and "she deserves it, she's a slut and that's what she deserves," i wonder why though, i know they are talking about Christine again because they laugh while they said that but what i was confused at was even the guys are agreeing with our girl officemates, aren't they the ones who loves helping out Christine, especially Andrew, he loves to help Christine everytime, he loves to accompany Christine almost anywhere, i wonder what Christine did to make him agree with the girls but that's not my business so i just keep working on the pile of papers.

After we heard some banging and crying inside our boss' office, the door opened and all my officemates didn't know what to do because they are all standing and staring at the office. Christine got outside the office, she was crying and her hair was such a mess as well as her blouse, she was totally a mess, her smeared make up was totally a mess, her smile was gone, she's crying a lot but she's angry. "ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?" she shouted to all our officemates staring, i was confused, she's never been this angry before, she furiously get inside her cubicle and fixed her things and put it inside a box, she's still crying and fixing her hair while doing it, she saw me looking at her and gave me that irritated look, "what are you looking at?" I got back to my computer because she was so angry already. As she fix her things, our boss and his wife came out of his office and his wife went straight to Christine's cubicle and shame her in front of us, our boss tried to stop her though, Christine was crying but telling her to stop and "I don't want to work here anyway, and you're not as good as you think you are anyway." She said to our boss, he got confused and told her to leave immediately. What a shame. 

After all that trouble, our office become quiet for a week, no Christine that smiles from ear to ear everytime, no Christine that greets everyone, no Christine that talks about how tired and lazy she is to do her work, no Christine who guys love to help out with, and most especially no Christine who's everyone loves to talk about. After a week, there comes another lady, she's not as nice as Christine though, she's a complete different, her clothes are plain and simple, she's not as good looking as Christine too, she's doesn't smile either and i think our boss doesn't like her that much either unlike Christine, i know he likes Christine so much coz why would she let her in his office for almost an hour if he doesn't, Christine was nice after all. 

I'd like to admit that i kinda miss Christine, because the new secretary doesn't talk a lot not like her who tells a different or continous story everyday but i can get used to the new girl i think, i'm not a talkative guy after all so i guess we'll probably get along sometime. 

This story is not about Christine though.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm currently working at an accounting firm, i collect papers from my officemate who collects those from our boss. It's mostly financial records or receipts of our company's expenses but mostly financial records, i record it on my computer and analyze it, it's not that easy at first but i kinda grow out of it and because it's what i do everyday it looks easy for me now. 

I go to work at exactly 8 am and get off at exactly 5 pm, it's my everyday routine that i will wake up right next to my girlfriend. My girlfriend, Cher, is a good person, she's a good girlfriend for me, she's pretty, she's not that tall though, just a 5 foot 3 high, she's pretty cute, has a mole on the left side of her nose, she used to have a long brown hair but she cut it now because "it's summer, and it's getting quite hot don't you think?" She said while asking me if she should cut her hair, she's good person and i am too so i agreed to what she wants. 

Cher and i live together, we've been living together for like a year and a half now. "I think i should move with you, i think it's better if we are to live with each other Rev, don't you think?" She gave me a suggestion one time when we were on a date, that's when i got a job, i know Cher, she's a good person so i agreed to her suggestion, i always agree to her suggestions and opinions whether she likes to eat outside even though i said i can cook her the food she wants, "but i know you're tired Rev so i guess it's better if we just eat outside don't you think?" Yes, she's quite right about that, of course i'm tired whenever i get off work so i'm always agreeing to her if she wants to eat sometimes, it's not everyday though so it's okay. Or whether she wants me to buy something expensive for her, even though i couldn't really afford it sometimes, "but it's my first time having it Rev so you'll make me reaally happy besides, it's cooler if we will have that instead of these worn out watches you bought last year, don't you think?" I just can't take it when she starts making that cute little face with her eyes sparkle, and when she says "pretty please" i always give in to that, and maybe she's right, the watches she pick are definitely a lot cooler than the watches i bought for us on our first anniversary, so even though it's a lot more expensive i still bought it, i still have a little left on my savings so it's probably okay. 

Cher is really a good person, she can be a little bit hard sometimes but most of the times she's so sweet. We met in a cosplay convention one time when i had a free time, i was a photographer back then, but not a professional, it's just my hobby but i really love photography, i learn to love photography when i was still in highschool and discovered a lot in photography and arts. Anyway, it was just a co incidence, i just happen to pass by at the mall and saw a lot of people portraying different characters, mostly from animes, i love watching animes, it became part of my childhood. I got so amazed about these people who cosplay different characters, i can see my favorite characters, it's like they are all alive and came out of anime world, they are so amazing, i didn't lose the opportunity so i took out my camera and took a lot of shots from different characters, especially the characters i like. And then Cher, she's like, she came out of nowhere, i remember i was taking a picture of this "Sakura" character and then she poked me quite a few times so i turned to her and she asks if i could take a picture of her next because, "She's my friend," she said as she points to the "Sakura". I nodded and agreed to her, that was probably the very first time i agreed to what she said, i knew she was a good person then. I took a picture of her, i don't know what character she was cosplaying back then but i just couldn't care less, i just snapped a few pictures of her, she was very charming, i mean she really knew how to play with the camera, she probably knew her character from the heart because even though i didn't know who's her character i could totally see that character being alive from her. After her "photoshoot" or that what she called it, she thanked me and immediately asks for my account and number, "Make me famous," she said with a smiling face, i was confused though, i don't know how to make her famous and why did she wants to. She asks for my photography account but because i didn't know what she was talking about, i said i don't have any. "Oh, hmm, but you can still make me famous right? I look good on your shots." She said, she looks lovely because she's smiling from ear to ear, i just nod to what she said and then she left. 

When i got home that night, i already got a friend request and i knew it was her so i immediately accepted her request, she then messaged me, and asked if i could post all her pictures already, i agreed and posted all pictures i took online, she tagged herself and thanked me for "such an incredible shots" i was kinda pleased to her caption, i never knew someone could appreciate my shots, it's just a hobby anyway. I thanked her back and then we talked some more, that's when i knew her name is Cherrylyn Ann Dowry, but her "cosplay name" as she said it was Cher, that night felt so long because we just talked all night, we talked about a few things until we talked about even more things, interesting and not. The morning after, we still talked online, i was almost late on my first class but lucky me our prof wasn't in the classroom yet, i was kinda happy on that day because that was first time i felt appreciated. We were still chatting that day until someone sits in front of me on lunch time, it was Cher. That's when i knew we're studying in the same university, the same course, the same level but unfortunately different classes. She's older than me though, she said she had to take another year because her prof last semester "made it to hard for me, i hate her she could've just passed me." She said as she ranted about her professor, i knew Cher is a good person, maybe her prof was just a cruel one and i'm kinda thankful it was not one of my professors because the way Cher describes her was just too cruel. 

We became friends and we started to get to know each other better before the school year ended, i knew Cher is a good person, she's very friendly, in fact, almost all the students in our university knows her, a lot says that she's very famous not just online but in our university too, not just her by the way, but also her friends. They are very out going and carefree, if that's the right term, they always tend to have fun if it's their free time, and they also love to party, Cher is not always with her friends though, some days she's with me and we talk about a lot of different things and that's how we got to know each other better, she always wants me to take a picture of her. "You love photography, right? Take pictures of me and post it online so you can see your improvements and show other people how good you are and how you improve yourself." She said as she strikes a different poses, she's really a good person because she wants me to improve my photography skills and encourage me to do the things i love. Maybe that's why i fell for her, she's such a good person and she always encourage me and appreciates my works. "Look! Rev, it's gaining a lot of likes already! You're really a good photographer!" She said as she smiles brightly at me, she really appreciates my works and that's what makes me happy.

Cher and i loves almost the same things, and we also think alike most of the time, i agree to everything she says and she agrees to what i say too, sometimes. Before the school year ended, she talked to me and she confessed that she has a feelings for me, she wants to be with me and she loves me. I got surprised that day but i was also so happy, so happy i think i cried, she said the whenever she's with me, she could totally be herself and we like the same things and also, she loves my works and how a lot of people loves my photography and that's she loves about me the most, she said i'm getting more and more popular because of my photography, i wanted to deny that, really, it's just my hobby but i feel so happy that she appreciates it. I said i feel the same towards her and then that's it, before i know it, we're together, i got a girlfriend, i never knew that's how you get a girlfriend, in fact, Cher is my very first girlfriend.

After we graduated, i found a job, it's not suitable for my educational attainment though, in fact, it's very VERY far from what i studied, i got a job because they said i could do it, that i'm very good at math and analyzing things and also because it's an urgent job opening, i didn't know i will get in though, i just never knew finding a job that fits to what i studied was very hard, i didn't wanna take it at first though so i asked Cher what i should do. "You should probably take it, Rev, you're lucky you found a job that easy, even though it's very far from what you studied, it's hard Rev, so i think you should take it, don't you think?" She said, i agreed with her even though i'm still having a doubt about it, but if it's what Cher wants then i should probably take it, she has a point after all, she's having a hard time finding a job too. 

We decided to live together as i got my first job, she found a job too, very far from our course either, she was a waitress at a restaurant, she's still cosplaying though because she said that's what she loves doing. We started to live together and i felt so happy, i'm actually living with the girl i love. I always think that we are made for each other because we really like to do the same things, we both love watching animes, sometimes i don't really like what she watches but she always says that "you always watch the same genres of animes, i think it's time to watch something new Rev, don't you think?" I will agree to what she says because she's my girlfriend and she might be right, i always watch the same genres and i think i need to try something i never watched before. We also like to play games, heck, we love playing computer games, we even have a shelf full of different games, she always wins over me though because what time i beat her in the game she got really mad at me, "I'm a girl, i'm your girlfriend Rev, you should let me win even in these kind of games, i know you are so good with playing these so i guess you should let me win, don't you think?" I kinda agreed to her, yea, she's right i'm really good at playing computer and console games because i played some of those games when i was still a child, so i guess i need to let her win, besides, she got so mad at me she didn't talk to me for a day, so i always let her win whenever we are playing any kind of games. She's a good person and i just want her to feel happy that's why i just shrug it off, but we make a good team though, everytime we are playing online with other people, we always win, maybe that's what love and teamwork does. 

Cher is really a good person, she's also a strong woman and can be independent sometimes, she just doesn't want to feel so inferior and she stands for her own. One time she came home really irritated but sad, i asked her why of course, i was really worried about her. "I don't have a job anymore, i resigned from my job." I got confused of course but then she started crying, she hugged me and cried so hard, oh i can't stand a woman crying, most especially Cher, i don't really like to see her crying, i never wanted to, that's why i always do everything just make her happy, but she was still crying so hard when i asked her why. "I just don't like working with them anymore, they make me feel bad about myself. I feel so insecure, Rev, that's why i quit my job. I just can't stand working with them. I just don't like working there anymore, i want to pursue my passion and do what i like." She said, maybe her colleagues are making her feel insecure, i don't know she won't tell me the details but Cher is a good person, maybe her workplace is just the problem because i can see her chatting with her co workers and talks about their new co worker and saying a lot of things about her and their boss treats them so unfair. I don't know, i just tried to comfort her that night, i must, because she's my girlfriend and i don't really want to see her that way. "Is it okay if i don't work for a while? I promise i'll find a job sooner." She asked while still sobbing. "Of course", i answered politely, of course she doesn't need to work if she doesn't want to, i don't obliged her either besides, she said it's for a while so i'm okay with that. But that night was already seven months ago, but i couldn't care less, Cher is a good person, she said she just wants to feel what a housewife feels like when we get married in the future, and just by thinking of that can make my heart happy, living with Cher for the rest my life... 

I really love Cher, she's my first girlfriend and she's the one who always encourages me to do the things i love, like photography and painting, she always wants me to take photos of her or paint her whenever i have a day off, and then she'll post it on her account and it always makes her happy whenever it gains a lot of likes and comments, i could totally see that genuine happiness on her face and i know, i could feel that she loves me too. 

Even though Cher is always in the room, talking to a lot of her friends online and cosplay friends, she's still loves to go out and cosplay in every convention there is, so almost every month she's busy making her costume in our room, she's always excited going to conventions because, "i'm going to meet my cosplay friends again." Even though they always see each other almost every month or whenever they all have free time but i just want her to be happy that's why i don't try to stop her, besides it's really what she likes doing the most, it's what makes her happy. She gains more and more friends and people who admire her, in fact, even at bed time i can still hear all those notifications from her cellphone coming from her friends and from what she calls "fans", most of her fans are guys and some of her friends are guys too, i guess they just really admire Cher because she's pretty and can do her cosplay the best. Sometimes i get confused because she's always on her phone talking with her friends and fans, sometimes she's doing a "fansigns" or that's what she calls it. I asked her why most of her friends are guys, "Because that's what socializing is like Rev, there's a lot of people that you can be friends with in a convention, girls, boys, besides, i'm not always with you whenever i go to a convention because you have work right, so it's fine that i have guy friends to protect me don't you think?" I quite agreed to what she said, she might be right anyway, there are a lot of bad guys nowadays and i'm not always with her whenever she wants to go to a convention, i just shrugged it off, she has a point and i don't want to argue with her anyway, she doesn't want that either.

She can be annoyed on some other people than us sometimes though, when i talked about my officemate to her and how she always tells me stories about how tired and lazy she is doing her work and how she tells me stories about her boyfriend and how they got intimate, suddenly Cher got annoyed, she looked irritated and told me to stop and she doesn't want to her anything about my officemate anymore, i knew she got jealous but assured her that there's really nothing to get jealous at because i have eyes only for her, and she smiled on that, so she hugged me and tells me she loves me, and that night we got intimate. 

I got almost late because of that but it was okay, i just happened to be a lucky guy i didnt. When i get home after work, Cher was sitting on the floor doing her costume again while watching tv, she stands up the moment she sees me and gives me a kiss on the lips, she's really like a wife to me now. She asks me how my day was and i told her about my officemate who got fired because our boss' wife got in the office, she immediately looks irritated and said "Good for her then." I don't know what does she mean by that but, i couldn't care less. She asks me if i could take photos of her when she finished making her costume so she'll know if everyone will like it, of course i agree, who am i to say no, she's my girlfriend after all, i love my girlfriend and Cher is a good person. 

But this story is not about Cher.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm currently working at an accounting firm, i usually collect papers from my officemate, Christine before some big ruckus happened and she resigned, i mean she had to because it will be a shame if she won't. Now, i collect those papers from the new girl, Anne, she's so different from Christine though, i can't really tell if she's a nice person or not because she doesn't smile, unlike Christine, she's not as good looking as Christine either, in fact, she's just a plain ordinary girl. She said she just graduated from college so i guess she doesn't have enough socializing experiences yet, unlike Christine, she's so good at it, she's nice anyway. 

Everyday, she gives me all the papers she takes out from our boss' office, it's all financial records of our company and receipts, but mostly financial records. I analyze all of them and input them to my computer. I really don't know why i'm working in an accounting firm though, i was actually a graduate of animation and graphic designs, heck this isn't even my hobby, painting and photography are the things i love to do, but here i am, inputting data on my computer and analyzing financial records. 

I actually never got the chance to decide what company i like to apply with, when i graduated, my parents told me that finding a job suitable for my course is really hard, well, my girlfriend had really a hard time finding one so she decided she'd work as a waitress. I love my parents, they are good parents and i have the chance to live with them even if i'm already working i will, but they told me it's time for me to be on my own the moment i graduated, "You need to be independent now Revie, stop depending on us anymore." They said, they are such a good parents because they want me to be independent and live and think on my own. It's hard at first alright, after all the years i'm with them i'll suddenly live on my own, but i still managed to do it, well, thanks to my girlfriend, i'm not really living alone coz i'm with her. 

My parents, my loving parents, i love them so much and i know they love me too, because they only think what's best for me, heck they give the things they know i will be using for the betterment of me. They sent me to an all boys school when i was in elementary and high school because "We don't want you to be involved in any girls your age, they'll just ruin your life, Revie." I know they love me so much because they don't want my life gets ruin at a young age that's why i was in all boys school and never really involved in any girls at my age, in fact, i never really knew any girls same as my age when i was a kid until i was in 6th grade, that's when my little sisters were born, they are twins and they are both cute. I used to play with them when they are still infants but my mom always says that i need to give them a little distance because they are still babies, "Because you're still a kid too, Revie, we're just protecting your little sisters." I knew they were right, i was just still a kid back then and they just didn't want anything bad happens to both my sisters and to me too, that's what she said.  
As i grow up, my little sisters are growing up too, i love them because they are so sweet and both cute, they look like each other a lot and they are always wearing the same clothes, they are both loving twins too, just like my parents. They like to play with me because i'm their big brother, one time i was casually playing with my video games and they both came to my room and wanted to play with me, i said no though coz i was playing my own game and it doesn't have a second player, but they keep on insisting and saying "pretty please, Revie~" again and again, oh i can't resist that "pretty please, Revie" and they are both cute so i gave in and let them play with me, they picked a game and i gave them my game boy, they are twins and they both wanted to play the same game and because they both wanted my console, they fought over it and it broke, i actually saw my game boy broke in front of my eyes, i felt sad because of that, but because they both cried, our mom got in my room and saw my broken console in both of their hands, i almost cried that day, but my mom picked up the twins and comforted them, she said that it was only a toy and i can always have another one, "You're their big brother, Revie, don't cry over small things, and you know they are just kids right, try to understand." My mom said as she picked up my little sisters outside my room with my broken console. My mom is such a loving person, she told me not to cry over my console because it's just a toy, she taught me not to cry over small things, she also taught me to be a strong and understanding brother. 

My parents are both a loving people, especially my mom, because my dad is not always at home, my mom taught me a lot of things, she taught me how to obey older people, how to obey them because they just want the best for me. "You don't need to learn photography yet, Revie, you'll always have time for that when you're a grown up already, just focus on your study." She always reminds me that photography is just a hobby and i will always have time for that in the future. They support me on what i love to do, well, sometimes, they support me on my painting skills, especially my dad, he loves my painting, well he loves it so much he kept some of my paintings, i just don't know where but i know he kept some of it. He always says that my painting will make me a great money, i just don't know about that but he said his friends appreciate my paintings and he kept on saying i should do more and i did more, i did a lot of paintings actually. I know my dad is really proud of me because of my paintings. 

Mom and dad taught me a lot of things as i grow up and i actually thank them for that, because of them i learn to love even smaller things and have a broader understanding, especially with my sisters, as they grow up, they became more girl-ish, they like to socialize with every kind of people, they like to go everywhere and they love to party. One night they came home so drunk and messy, because i'm their big brother i help them got upstairs and got to bed, it happened quite a few times but because they are my sisters i need to help them. I kinda scold them one time though, funny coz i was actually doing my project and left it for a while coz i needed to go to the washroom and then they came home super drunk, i didn't know they came home already though, and when i came back to my project it was all a mess and vomit on the side, i got confused, no, i actually got mad and i scold them, accidentally, unfortunately we got into an argument because of that, and my parents heard us and said i should give way because i'm the older one and also because they are both drunk and didn't know exactly what they were doing, i kinda understands and they said sorry afterwards either so i just gave it away. Because of that i learned how to control my temper, in fact, i don't get mad that easily, i learned how to be patient and forgive people, well, my parents taught me that. They also taught me how to be contended on what i have, whether they gave me only one present every Christmas because "You're a guy, Revie you don't need a lot of things." I think they are right about that, well, unlike my sisters, who likes different things in different times, they like a lot of things, they even want to buy a lot of things, especially expensive ones, i don't know, maybe that's what girls are, they like things even those they actually have already, they like to buy shoes A LOT, i mean they have different sets of shoes in different styles, while i only have like 2 pairs of shoes, i don't like buying a lot of things though because i think i have a lot already and because of that i learned how to be contended, i learned not to ask for too much. 

I also learned how to give, because i'm their big brother i always give them what they want, well, my parents taught me that either, to give things when someone needs it. I remember i bought this really cool watch for my own, it's a limited edition watch, i mean i like watches just as i like photography. It's a bit expensive though, i actually save some from my allowance because of i really want thay watch and also, the watch i was using was kinda worn out already. I bought the watch but my sister saw it lying on my bed table one time when she went to my room, it was really a cool watch and the first time i saw it i really said to myself i must buy it and i actually did, my sister said it was cool too, she even said she wanted it, i got a little confused though because that's the only watch i have and i know they have a lot of watches, heck, they could buy any watches they want, i actually said that to her, i'm just being honest but she keeps on insisting that she doesn't want to buy one and "why do i have to if you could just give it to me, right?" I don't exactly know what happened next but i knew she got upset, maybe it's something i said to her, i don't quite remember now but our mom went to our room and my sister said her argument so my mom said i should probably give the watch to her, "it's just a watch, Revie, you can always buy another one if you really wanted to, could you just be a little more giving person?" She has a point though, i'm the big brother i should be a giving person, i said i was sorry and gave my watch to my sister, i'm always thinking i gotta buy another one though but that never actually happened anymore, my savings was not enough to buy another before it got out of sale, it was a limited edition anyway and quite expensive but it's okay at least my sister had it, not other people. Saving my money was also one of things my parents taught me, because they always say i don't need to buy a lot of things so why would they give a big allowance, they got a point, i mean, yea, at least if i don't have a lot of money in my pocket i won't be tempted to buy unimportant things, and i actually didn't, i only buy things i really need up until now, it became a habbit now. I used to save my allowance whenever i got some money left and buy things i want, that's how i got my first camera. 

My parents also taught me decide on things too, they are so loving that they always say what's best for me, they even decide for me so i won't be having a hard time on what i should do. They decide on what time should i be home because i need to be a responsible man in the future and i'm also the eldest so i should be a role model to my sisters, that's why i never went home so late, i never got to party, and i also never got the time to socialize with other people that much, unlike my sisters, well maybe because they are still young and not the eldest so they get to do things they like, i learned to be a responsible big brother because of that. My parents supported me on what i want to take up in college though, that's how loving they are, of course they said funny things like "You'll just have a hard time finding a job after Revie," but because i insisted, and i said i can be responsible for what i will do, they finally said "It's your choice but you need to prove yourself and do your best not to be a burden." I felt so happy because of that, i took the course i wanted, well they still have to decide for me though because they only want what's best for me and for me to be a good and responsible person, heck, they even decide for me after graduation, because they are so worried that i won't find a job, they seek help from my uncle who has a connection to where i'm working right now, even though it's really really far from what i studied, i still took it because they said i'm really good in mathematics and analyzing data, even though it's not about what i studied, i can still do it. 

Maybe they are right about that, i'm actually pretty good in math and analyzing things, that's actually what i always do back when i was a kid up until now, i still like solving mathematical problems and equations aside from photography and painting. That's how i got the job here, well, also because of my parents, i should thank them, i mean i'm really thankful for them because of every thing they taught me i grow up being an actual good person, i'm actually thankful for them because i didn't have a hard time finding a job. They are my loving parents after all.

But again, this story is not about my parents or sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

I am currently working at an accounting firm, i collect papers from my new officemate, Anne. Well, after the ruckus happened last week, the officemate i usually collect papers from, resigned. I mean, i think she should be because it will be so much shame if she didn't, she was a nice girl though, there's so much nice things about her but i guess it's just not enough to make her stay here. As for Anne, well, she just doesn't smile as what my previous officemate does but i guess it's too early to say she's not nice, yet. I don't usually compare people but i think it can't be help since i already got comfortable with that officemate, but now i need to adjust with a new one. Well, Anne, she's quite a plain girl, she's just so ordinary, i never really knew she was the new secretary already until our boss introduced her. The first day she got to work, she was wearing a white polo and a loose skirt right up to her knees and a coat, well, she doesn't leave so much attention to her, i guess she just doesn't want attention at all, so opposite to my old officemate, well, she dress nicer than Anne, she always wear thight skirts and loose blouse just enough for us to see her skin. 

Well, as for Anne, she's just a plain and ordinary girl, like me, there's really nothing special on her, yet, maybe, i don't know yet, it's just her first week after all but she always wear almost the same clothes, just different shades, but always, always polo and a loose skirt and a coat. She doesn't wear make up either, maybe that's why she looks pale everyday, but it doesn't matter she still look quite good, maybe she's just not used to it. Also, her hair is always on ponytail, she has a long hair anyway, maybe it just keeps coming on her way that's why she always keep it that way. Anne is just a plain and ordinary girl, a simple person just like me, a not so special person. 

I remember when i first got here though, i think i was just the same as her, looking plain and ordinary like i always do, i was wearing my eyeglass on, had a simple office attire look. My boss lead me to my cubicle and discuss my work and how do i do it, he also introduced her former secretary to me, whom i'll collect all my paperworks from. I remember how nice and warm her welcome regards to me, she was the first person i talked to in the office, maybe because she'll become my workbudy. The second person i became friends with is Andrew, i knew the first time that he likes the secretary, he's not just really voicing it out to everyone, besides, she was so nice to everyone.

I really love my workplace, all my officemates are good people. My officemates Michelle and Daphne were really funny people, i often saw them having a chat with our boss' last secretary and laughing to her stories, they are really happy people, in fact, even though she wasn't with them i often heard them saying her name and laugh about it, very joyful girls. I think they just like to have fun in the workplace, i gotta admit our work is really stressing on some point, that's why they are doing fun things at work. I remember Michelle was the one who told me on my second day that our boss was really a strict guy "He's a really strict Daddy~" her exact words, so she told me i should dress really proper and wear formal clothes on fridays because that's his order. "A suit or a toxedo will be fine too, it's a rule here." She said, i followed her advice of course, i thought that i need to follow our boss' strict order so the next day, i was wearing a suit and i even comb my hair so i would look professional. I even got on the elevator with my boss but it's funny because he just gave me a dreadful look and asked "Why the hell are so formal today?" So i said i'm just following his order. "I'm just obeying your rules every Friday, sir." He just gave me a weird look and sighed as we took off the elevator, we were almost wearing the same attire, we almost even had the same look. When we got to our office, all my officemates are wearing the same usual clothes, not formal at all, they were chuckling while greeting me a "good morning" when i passed the hallway and got to my cubicle, i think they just love their job so much they are happy to work. It's been a month when they told me it was just a prank, i'd been wearing a suit every Friday until my boss asked what was wrong with me, i keep on saying i'm just following his rules every Friday. "What rule is that?" He looked confused when he asked that actually and i did the same too but maybe he just forgot it or something.

"Uhm, your rule every Friday sir." 

"What the hell is that rule?"

"That we should wear formal attire every Friday, a suit or toxedo is a great choice to wear because you are very strict about it."

He raised his eyebrow and gave me the weirdest look i'd ever gonna get, "I never HAD that rule! Get a hold of yourself!" After he told me this he walked away and got to his office while i was left in confusion, and then Michelle and my other officemates laughed and said they got me. 

"It was just a prank Rev, oh my god! I didn't really know you'll believe it." Michelle said while laughing so hard, i started to laugh to, i realized that they just pranked me for a month, my officemates probably really likes having pranks.

I love my workplace and everyone in it, they are really a bunch of joyful officemates. Daphne, she always gives me a smile whenever i pass her cubicle, she talks a lot and really a funny girl, she's even friends with our former secretary and laugh with her and even though she's not with her, Daphne still talks about her, i guess she's just concerned about her. She also likes to borrow things, i mean, a lot, she always borrows things to her friends and to our other officemates. One time i saw her borrowing our officemate, Jade's lipstick or something, "i was only borrowing this, i'll give it back soon, don't tell Jade okay?" She said when i saw her, i just shrugged my shoulders, it's a girl thing and i don't know a single thing about girls so i just couldn't care less. A week later i heard them talking out loud in the pantry, i don't know what are they fighting about, maybe it's the lipstick Daphne borrowed. 

"I just borrowed it Jade!"

"Yea "borrowed", without the intention of returning it." 

"Oh c'mon Jade you're such a whore!" 

"Me? It's YOU whose a whore!" 

I heard them talking out loud, Jason stopped them eventually because their voices are increasing and he said our boss might heard what they are fighting about so he stopped them, that was actually the last time i saw them talking. It probably upset Daphne because she just borrowed something from Jade, well, that's what she said after all but i couldn't care less about that, it's a girl thing i know. I guess Daphne just likes to borrow things and i think it's really a good thing that she's comfortable with everyone in the office that she can borrow things from them without even asking permission, well even from me, i know she got comfortable with me when she tried to borrow money from me when i left my wallet on my table, i think i saw her but i just shrugged it off because i know she's just borrowing some, i'm not selfish after all, in fact, they always say i'm quite generous, i just don't know why but maybe i am. Anyway, when i got back to my cubicle i checked my wallet and it still got a little money left, i guess Daphne was just broke that day, days and weeks past but she still hadn't give my money back, i was thinking she forgot it already, it's just money though so i don't think too much about it, at least she's comfortable with me now, that's a good thing. 

Jade on the other hand is really a loud person but she's funny and nice to me, it just feels weird sometimes when her tone changes a bit when she's talking to me, and she kinda always pause when she wants to say something, she's a good person because she knows how to communicate to people in a very positive way. "Oh Rev, i didn't know a guy can be sooooo d...naive." She said to me once when i saw her eating in the pantry and she asked me about Daphne's attitude. Well, i actually said what i see about her, a nice, friendly person who is comfortable with everyone, she gave me a confused and weird look at first but she sighed after and chuckled before she said that. I really think Jade likes Michelle because she always notice everything about her and she always greets her with a wide smile, i guess they are just good friends. 

"You look reaaaally pretty today Michelle as in totally." She always say that to Michelle even though there's really nothing special on Michelle that day, i guess she really see Michelle as a pretty girl and that's actually nice for a friend, right? I always notice how she says the words "really" and "so" quite longer than usual but i guess that's just how she said things. Well, aside from that there's really nothing more about Jade, she's a good person, i know that, in fact, everyone in my office is good and i'm glad i'm working here with people i became comfortable with. 

Anne is the new officemate right now, i guess she'll going to adjust for a week or two before she can be used to it but i know she'll love it here just like me, coz our officemates are easy to be comfortable with. The first time i saw Anne, she really doesn't smile, or talk or even laugh, i don't know she just have this poker face expression, maybe she just doesn't want attention at all. 

"Hey, you should smile a little, don't you like it here?" I ask as she hands me the papers i'll do, she looks at me for a second and blinks, i smile at her just in case she's thinking it might be awkward to smile and finally she smiles back, not a huge smile just little one sided smile, it's okay i don't have to force her if she doesn't want to, right? At least i know she knows how to smile. 

Weeks passed, slowly, Anne became quite cheerful, i mean, she starts to smile at me whenever she hands me the papers, and it's a good thing actually because i think she's getting comfortable with me and soon, she'll be comfortable to everyone else. I also noticed that she always looking at me even though she's at her desk, why i noticed that? Because her desk is just in front me, so i know, i look at her too and smiles back, at least i know she's happy working here now. Now i know she's a good person too, she can get quite talkative at times and funny too whenever we eat together at the pantry, i guess she's just too comfortable with me because she always eat with me and always asks if me we should eat together, of course i always end up saying yes even though i'm not really that hungry because it kinda upset her when i told her i couldn't eat with her because i wasn't that hungry yet, she pouted and said she's not eating either yet. "I'm not really hungry yet too so i guess i should wait for you." 

"No! No! You should eat now if you're hungry Anne, i might take a few hours to get hungry." 

"No! I'll wait for you, i want to eat with you Rev, i'm not really hungry yet so it's fine." She said with a smile before she got back to her table. I felt sad for her but because she's my friend i don't want to upset her so whenever she asks me again i always agree even though i'm not really that hungry yet. 

I know Anne is becoming more and more comfortable with me than to our other officemates, maybe it's because i'm always her partner at work, you know, she hands me all the paper works that's why she got really close to me, i never knew she knows a lot of stuffs though, she's actually an adventurer, she do a lot of things for fun, well of course including partying, just like my sisters, actually, she's like my sister who loves having fun. I start to notice Anne's changes for a while now, she's coming to work with make up on and her hair is not in ponytail anymore, her usual clothes changes too, she's becoming more fashionable everyday. "It's actually the real me, Rev, do you like it now?" Now? I actually get confused on the word "now" i mean i actually like her former style, there's no need to change it really, but at least she's coming out herself now, and becoming comfortable, that's a good thing right? "Of course i like it." I said. 

Anne is a good person and a friend actually, we become even more close but today she looks tired and a bit dizzy, she came to work looking so pale so i asked her if there's something wrong with her. "Oh it's nothing, i just feel high right now, i mean... Tired." It just confused me how are you feeling high and tired at the same time but i just shrug it off, maybe she's just tired so i just get back to my cubicle. We do our usual work but i notice that she's staring at me while she's in her cubicle, i wonder what she's thinking so i look at her and ask why, but she just shake her head, maybe it's just really nothing. While we're eating together it kinda feels awkward because she's not saying a thing, not her usual self who talks a lot.

"What's wrong Anne?" I ask as i take a bite of my lunch. She fixed herself and sits straight and then she looks at me straight to my eyes. "Rev... Do you know that... I like you?" What she said really got me dumbfounded, i'm really confused and give her a weird look, "No... I thought we're just friends?" I said, she starts to giggle at me, "No! Silly, why would i do an effort to impress you if i don't like you, Rev?" I couldn't find the right words to say to her so i just stand up and i said "I'm sorry Anne, i really appreciate your effort to impress me even though i still like your usual simple look but you're still a good person so it doesn't matter." I said before i get to the sink to wash my hands, i didn't know she followed me though, i just felt her hands holding me slowly embraces me, she even moves her face closer to my neck so i move away and face her. 

"I love you, Rev please love me too." She said as she tries to kiss me but i look away and stop her, this can't be right, she's a nice person and i am too so i can't be doing this. 

"No, Anne, stop, i have a girlfriend. Look, i'm really glad you became comfortable with me but i'm sorry i can only see you as friend, heck, you're even a lot like my sisters, because you are kinda like them." I've never lied to anyone and i don't want to, i always make sure that i will be as honest as possible. Well, i think it kinda upsets her because she pulls herself away and gives me a dare look, "You'll regret this Rev.", and then she walks away. I was left thinking so bad because how could i upset a friend, i should probably apologize to her. 

The next day i go to work, everyone is looking at me like i did something wrong, maybe they all know i upset Anne, now i feel worse, i did apologize to Anne immediately of course, i couldn't lose a friend but she just gave a dare stare and she came back from a serious Anne, i feel sorry for what happened. 

As i come to my cubicle, i look for Anne but she's not on her table, i wonder if she's absent today but her things are in the table so she might just went somewhere, maybe i will talk to her and apologize again, i just didn't know a girl could be upset for too long. The moment i sit down, our boss opens the door and he gets out with Anne, she looks terrified when she looks at me, huh i guess i really should apologize some more. 

"Mr. Cairo, we need to talk about important matters." Our boss' cold and low voice makes me kinda shivers, i don't know why, but he calls me and wants to have a talk with important matters, i wonder what that is though but i think i have a slight idea. He gives me this straight look as i sit in front of him. 

"I already know what you did to Anne, Rev." I get shock about the first thing he said, he knows? Oh my God, he knows i upset Anne, i can't lie, i need to admit i was wrong. 

"I'm sorry Sir, i didn't mean to do it." I answer in a low and apologizing tone, i'm really sorry for what i did, i really didn't mean to upset her like that. But it's actually kinda weird that my boss gives me a weirded out and confused look, it's like he's shock on what i said, i never knew what i did could be so offensive. "Rev, i didn't know you are actually capable of doing that, i don't actually believed Anne in the first place because i know you're not like that but since everyone is actually agreeing with Anne, and you actually admit it, it's a serious case, Rev, i just can't believe it." What he said really got me change faces, i am really confused right now, is it really a serious case because i upset a girl with my honesty? I really think everyone is over acting but because my boss said so, it might be a serious case then, besides, i don't really know anything about girl stuffs. 

"I'm sorry Sir, i admit what i did is wrong, i swear i will never do it again." 

"Anne, was crying about how offensive the thing you did to her, it was really over the edge, Rev, i'm afraid i need to fire you for that before it become worse." I kinda lose what he said, i need to resign? I blink like a thousand times before i ask him why? He said that Anne won't file a case if i will resign because what i did is really offensive and that i actually admit it. I'm still in shock when i leave his office and everyone is already looking at me. 

"I can't believe you can do that Rev." Michelle said to me as i pack my things sadly. "Yea, Rev, we actually had a high expectation for you, i didn't know you can do that, to Anne especially." I feel sorry for myself because this things happen only because i upset a girl. I mean, i still think they understand me because they too, feel sorry for me either, or at least that's what they say. They are my beloved good officemates anyway, before i leave i apologize to Anne for the last time but i guess apologizing won't clear the issue, it's me leaving that will. I'm sure gonna miss my workplace, it's been a good whole year with all my officemates i got comfortable with. They were really good to me after all. 

 

But still, this story is not about Anne, or any of my officemates... Former officemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated a new chapter! A lot of stuffs happened this week and last week i couldn't get my shit straight, but i guess i'm okay now. I don't know either.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm working at an accounting firm, oh, i mean... I was. Yea, i got fired because of a very offensive thing i did to my new officemate. I really feel worse about what happened but i guess i don't have a choice but to quit my job. After i got my things and left the building, i drove back home, well, at least i will have a lot of time spending with my girlfriend now, the thought of that made me smile a bit, at least i still got my girlfriend with me. When i got home, my girlfriend was shocked though, she totally didn't know i would be home so fast. "What happened Rev? What's that?" She said as she took a look at the box i'm carrying full of my things. She really gave me a weird and confused look, heck, she even paused the game she was playing and stand up.   
I sighed at first before i told her what happened. "What?! You got fired? Rev! What the hell?!" She clearly was upset because of the tone of her voice and her face changed, i said i was sorry though but i guess she was really mad at me because of this unexpected thing, "okay?! Now we both don't have a job! GREAT! DON'T YOU THINK?" she asked me a very sorry question and i didn't actually know how to respond to that because it's a yes or no question so i just let her be.

She's still mad at me for a while now, and i actually understand why, she's right, we both don't have a job, i guess spending time with her more wasn't really enough to make her happy, even though i really wanted that. But she's actually right because of course we have to work, especially me, i have to work, i can't let her be like that, mad at me for a long time, i just can't take that. Now i feel worst, even though i'm not really broke, even though i won't have a job anymore, the emotions i'm dealing with me right now is what i feel sorry for, especially my girlfriend, i just love her that much i can't make her feel mad at me, heck, i don't even want to see her mad, but it can't be helped, so i'm really trying my best to look for another job. 

"Maybe it's time to pursue what you really want in the first place Rev, don't you think?" She said while i'm painting a great view of sky from our veranda. I look at her, she's not mad at me anymore. 

"What i really want?" I ask back as i stop what i'm doing. 

"Yea... I mean, not what you REALLY REALLY want, but based on your educational attainment i mean, you're so good at all the things you do Rev, maybe if you find a job that's according to what you finished you'll get it don't you think?" She said as she walks towards me and caress my face. My girlfriend, she really loves me so much, she gives me motivation to move on with my life and do what i need to do. "Besides, it will be so much shame if both of us don't have any work Rev, so it will be so much better if you find a job sooner, don't you think?" She's right, my girlfriend is always right, she really knows what's good for me, just like my parents, that's why i love her. 

Because she already told me what to do, i'm actually planning to find a job already but i gotta admit, finding a job that matches my degree and without any help from my parents is quite hard, now i know how did my girlfriend feel when she was finding a job, now i think she got traumatized already because of all the rejections she got finding one. Finding a job is hard enough and you still gotta deal with the rejections you're about to face, it's kinda draining me emotionally, i gotta admit but because my girlfriend is always there that always motivates me and doesn't leave me i still have my hopes with me and not giving up, i won't, i can't.

Once my parents knew i got fired from my job, they were really upset either, i mean, it can't be helped i guess because they are the one who helped me get in that workplace, "i was really disappointed Revie, i didn't really know you'll get fired." "Yea what the hell are you doing in your job? It's really disappointing, i thought you're a responsible man." My parents told me, i felt bad of course, making your parents disappointed for you really can make you feel bad but on the other hand, at least they still trust me to choose what i want. "You're on your own now Revie, you gotta help yourself now." Mom said to me, i guess they really are trusting me enough to live my own life and do what i want to do. I just love my parents, my family. 

After i went to my parents house i decided to take a road trip and take a shots of random stuffs. As i drive my car downtown, i start to think that maybe i should do some unwinding first before i continue finding a job that i really like, i mean it won't hurt a bit if i do my hobbies quite some times right? It's been a while since the last time i took photography and painting things. 

While the stop light is still red, i kinda look around the town, it's still the usual town i grew up with, all the buildings are still there like they are still new, the stop light was changed into something bigger and more visible but still quite the same, even the vendors are still the same old vendors, i still knew some of them but others are quite new to my eyes. But, nothing's really change here, huh, what am i thinking? It's not like i've been gone for a long time. I kinda giggle on my silly thought but as i glance outside my window, i see a girl, she's wearing a light pink sundress and a summer hat, it's a nice weather actually, kinda suits her, she's looking at the stop light in front of me waiting for it to turn red and she's holding a light blue umbrella and a pink shoes, she really caught my eyes because she gives me this happy summer feeling, like i want to live in summer and don't wanna leave. It take me a while before i realize i should snap a picture of her but before i could do what i have in mind the car behind me starts to honk and i get back to myself soon after, i didn't know it's time to go, i still see the wind brush her hair as i drive away. Halfway back home i start to regret what happened, if only i thought about it fast, i should've gotten the nicest random picture i could've get, i feel bad, i don't why but it really got me regret it.

"Rev, Rev! Hey! Are you listening to me?!" I didn't even realize i'm actually spacing out to my girlfriend, i'm an honest person but i don't want to upset her because i'm actually worse at upsetting girls so i said i'm sorry, "i'm just thinking..." I don't exactly know what is happening to me, it feels like i'm falling out of nowhere, i mean my thoughts are. 

"Thinking about what? C'mon i'm saying important things here so it is really necessary for you to listen, don't you think?" She said, i can see that she's quite confused, just as i am, i didn't even know i'm actually giving her a furrowed eyebrows while she's talking. "What's wrong Rev, are you okay?" 

"... Yea, i'm okay." 

"Okay, so as i was saying, i think you should probably find a new job already, don't you think because i think we're running out of money."   
I totally lost my thoughts even though i'm actually all ears for her, i just nod and ask if i could spare the weekends taking photographs on my hometown because i missed photography so much, she just give me a small sigh and agree. I'm still thinking about the girl wearing a sundress earlier until we go to bed and i'm sure my girlfriend thinks weird about me right now but i keep assuring her that i'm actually fine and that there is nothing wrong. Really... 

I'm so excited to wake up the next morning, because i keep on thinking that i should come back to downtown and check if she's still there or i don't know i just want to make sure if she's from my hometown or just a random person, my hometown is quite a small sub-urb anyway so it's quite possible i would see her again if she's around town or something. In fact, i actually didn't get enough sleep because of my excitement, heck i didn't even have my breakfast because i'm really looking forward coming back, i never really know i would love my hometown so much than before. 

I leave our apartment as my girlfriend gave me a peck on the lips, and then the second i know it, i'm already on my car pumping the engine, i never knew i can move this fast, i'm really really excited. "I really hope she's just around town," i said to myself as i check my camera, of course i don't want to regret it anymore, i don't want to lose another opportunity to take a great shot. I don't know how long i take to get downtown, it feels like it's only a minute well in fact it's probably an hour, i don't know, maybe my thoughts gets out of the way again that's why it felt so fast. I stop my car exactly right where i saw that girl from yesterday, i wait for a while but nothing happened, it's just the same old downtown i grew up with, nothing feels different this time, nor a random girl who's waiting for the stop light to change color. I release a huge sigh, maybe i'm just imagining things, maybe it's just a coincidence or some girl i knew back then. 

I decided to go to a nearby park instead, maybe if she's not from here i won't probably see her again, besides, there's a lot of things i can take a shot with so it doesn't matter, i'll surely find a great scene in the park that is worth my shot. I park my car on an outside lot just near the park and take a walk, my camera hanging on my neck ready to capture things that will interest me but i'm probably walking around the park quite a few times already, still nothing to capture. Until i see a girl sitting on a bench, is she the girl from yesterday? I'm not quite sure, she's wearing a blue hoodie and a black pants, she even got an ankle-boots on and a beannie yarn-made hat, she looks kinda pale, and is reading a book, i really feel something weird when i look at her. When i look at her this time, it makes me feel like winter just became my favorite season, even though i don't really like snow that much, it's quite cold today after all. "It's probably her," i thought to myself, i wouldn't want to miss this opportunity again, right? After all, her place is a perfect spot to take a shot, she, reading a book with the clothes that really suits her well, i guess it's time to make my one of a kind shot. As i'm readying my camera and focusing it on her, someone hit me on the back, i clicked it though but i didn't snap her, but the ground instead, a blurry picture of a ground comes out off my camera. I look at who bumped me, and it was a guy riding a bicycle, he said sorry and i accept it but then he looks at me straight in the eye and realized we actually know each other.

"Revie?! Oh God! It's you! Long time, no see, buddy! How are ya?" It's Shion, my classmate and friend back in high school, oh i missed this guy so much and i know he missed me too by the way he gives me a tight hug, a sign of missing someone after a long time not seeing each other. We greet each other and he asks how's my life going and i give him my honest feedback, but of course while we are chatting i can't help myself not to look at my perfect shot but as Shion talks to me about his life, i saw her standing up and walking away, i lost an opportunity again but hey, at least i bumped into my friend, it's good enough for me. 

"So ya mean, ya ain't have a worko right now?" He still got his accent, actually that's how i became friends with him back in high school, because no one actually talks to him because of his "weird accent" as everyone always say but i don't mind, he's still my friend, his accent is really not that strange at all. "Yea, unfortunately." I answer back as i scratch the back of my head and giving him a lame laugh. "Oh don't ya worry buddy, i can give ya a worko." He said back while his wiggling his bicycle. 

"Really? What work?" 

"Well, ya see, i'm actually workin at a animation studio, i'm an artisit now can't ya believe it?" He said as he released his distict chuckle, "i can refer ya if ya want, besides that's actually what ya took up aight?"   
I'm kinda feel flattered actually, i don't really expect that Shion will give me a really big favor and how thankful i am to have a friend like him so of course i accept it, having a job that fits me and what i really want to do is probably the greatest thing that will happen to me, I owe Shion big time. We talk even more, in fact, we talk almost all day in the park, recalling all the good times we had in town, i almost forgot to tell him my perfect shot, that's why i ask him if she's around town or new in the neighborhood or something. 

"A girl? There's a lotta girls here, Revie, what's she look like?" His question really got me thinking, oh yea, what DOES she look like? I totally forgot her face, i'm not really a forgetful person, well, in fact, i actually have a clear memory, i don't really forget things, well not as fast as how i forgot her face. I get confused on myself either, i don't know what she looks like. 

"I... I don't know... I totally forgot." I said with a confused voice. 

"Ya forgot? When did ya become forgetful?" He said back as he crack his own way of chuckling again. 

"Uhm... I don't know myself either, she's wearing winter clothes though, she kinda reminds me of winter and the other day, she was wearing a sundress, much more of a summer attire," i smile in between my words as i continue, "actually... I was kinda taking a picture of her earlier before you bumped into me, but she walked away already." 

"Really? Oh boy, i'm really sorry buddy, t'was mah fault." 

"Oh no! Don't be, c'mon, it's okay, besides, if she's from here, i'll probably see her again, right?" 

"Ya sure will, buddy!" 

After a long talk with my old friend, i decided to go home already, besides, it's close to night time already and my girlfriend is probably waiting for me either, so we bid goodbyes and i drive my way back to my apartment. I immediately tell my girlfriend that i got a job again, she just smiled and congratulates me, "oh, good for you, Rev, at least we won't be broke anymore don't you think?" I hug her and kiss her too, i really love my girlfriend, she's very supportive of me. 

Morning came, my girlfriend said she wants to visit her parents because she misses them so much, well, it's been probably a month since she last seen them so i let her. I was left alone at our apartment doing practically nothing, i try painting things but that girl really stops me from doing things, it feels like i always think about her even though i don't really know what she looks like, all i really remember about her is the feeling i felt when i saw her twice but her facial features, i got nothing, well, i remember her hair though, that silky long black hair that brushed her face when the wind blew the first time i saw her, but aside from that, i got really nothing to remember anymore. 

I actually don't know what has gotten into me but there's really something that is pushing me to go back downtown, so i let my feet go where they take me. The next thing i know, i'm inside the local coffee shop downtown already, i don't even know myself why i'm here but i just let myself in, besides, i missed drinking coffee at the local downtown anyway. I tried ordering what i usually order back when i'm still living here, but after i admit my order to the cashier, i glances to my right side and gets stuck in the moment, it's her! She's picking up a straw on the counter just a meter away from me, she's talking to someone too, probably her friend. Now, she's actually wearing a floral dress, combination of orange and yellow, and she got her hair into a messy braid too, now she makes me feel like i'm in spring time again, my favorite time of the year, it feels like i can feel all the flowers bloom just by looking at her. I'm actually planning to come to her and talk to her, ask if she lives here but before i step up, i heard the cashier calling me.

"Sir? Sir! Excuse me, Sir?!" It feels like i just came back to myself because of her continious calling. I give her a confused look as an answer. "Uhm that will be 5 bucks sir." 

"Oh, uhh, okay, here." I handed her the money and she starts making my order, i feel like i wanna rush things, even though i'm not really a hurry person, heck i don't even realize i'm actually tapping my finger on the table. Before my order came out, the girl gets out of the coffee shop already, again, i lost my opportunity, again. I actually kinda feel bad right now, i just don't know why, i can't explain it, that's how i realize i forgot my camera in my car, i let out a sigh, i let her go, thrice. Maybe i'm not really supposed to take a shot of her, my perfect shot, i wonder if she's a local girl though, she doesn't really look familiar at all, i hope she's just new here. I even tried following her but no, i couldn't find her anywhere anymore. 

As i'm driving my way back, it hits me, i don't remember her face again! It's really confusing me totally, does my memory becoming weak? I just saw her earlier and i don't remember what she looks like anymore? It feels weird that all i can remember about her are the feeling she gives me every time i see her. 

The next day, Shion called me and ask if i can make it to the studio, of course i said yes, i can't lose an opportunity like this, right? So i wake up so early and go straight to the studio first thing in the morning just like what he said. The studio is quite near downtown so it's an hour and a half drive but it's okay, i don't mind the ride as long as it's what i really wanted. I get to the studio at exactly 9 am, an hour early. 

The moment i get in the studio the first thing i notice is the painting that is hanging on the wall, i mean, it's really noticeable because it's quite big, it's a portrait of a girl, a girl i haven't seen yet, i got mesmerized by the portrait that's why i actually stare at it, it feels like i can't take my eyes off of it, off of her, i don't want to. The girl in the portrait feels like she's also staring right at me, her eyes are so fine, it feels like she's talking to me, she's holding some of her hair and got some of her locks on almost half of her face but i can still see both of her eyes, that silky long black hair. The portrait got me feeling like i'm in a fall dream and never wanted to wake up, those faded maple leaves feels like it's falling over her, i never knew i'll get to see this one of a kind, beautiful portrait. "Her Seventeen," that's the title of the portrait, i wonder why.

I didn't know how long i'm standing and staring at that girl, it just feels like she's hypnotizing me, i'm just so captivated. Until i heard someone talk behind me, "You're not the only who was captivated by her beauty." I snap back to myself and turn around to face the man who said that. 

"She's so mesmerizing." 

"I know, that's why i hang it here, guess i didn't make the wrong choice, eh?" He said then he gives me a smile before he offers his hand for a shake, "Mr. William Densen, but just call me Wil, CEO." My eyes widens after he said his title, he's my boss! I immediately take his hand and gives him a warm handshake, "and you are?"

"Cairo... I mean, Reverson Cairo, Rev for short." 

"Oh the applicant eh? Shall we go to my office already to see if you'll pass?" I immediately nod at him and followed him to his office. Actually, in my opinion he really doesn't look like a CEO at all, i mean, he's actually wearing a casual polo and topped it with a pull over and faded trousers but aside from that, he still looks professional. 

After some questions and answers, he finally said i got the job, he even gave me an exam if i could really draw or make animations which, fortunately i passed. He asked if i could start next week if i could finish all my requirements already, of course i said yes, not only it's my dream job, i really have this feeling inside me that i must be working here and i can't waste this opportunity, i don't know, it feels like something's telling me not getting this job is not an option and i wanted to, so i could always see that portrait. I just can't stop thinking about it, her eyes, her silky long black hair, her distinct lips, and prominent jaw line, everything about her, it feels like i want to memorize every lines of her, every curves of her. Man, that's the face i would never forget. 

 

That girl, she really got me thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to have a writer's block, i don't know if i'll be able to survive this.


End file.
